<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separation Breeds Hedonism by HimeBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616523">Separation Breeds Hedonism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee'>HimeBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Commissions [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Size Kink, Teasing, Tsundere, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gemini Twins are separated for once. How will you make the most of this rare opportunity?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castor | Saber/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Commissions [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separation Breeds Hedonism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆ This commission is for festive, a friend, on Tumblr! :D I always appreciate the characters she chooses for her commissions because they often don't have many fics written about them!</p><p>★ Castor was fairly entertaining to write for, and I actually like his character a lot owo When the Dioscuri comes to NA, I will be rolling for them! </p><p>☆ Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, festive, and whoever else reads this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since today was kind of an off-day for you, Dr. Romani had no missions for you at the time. In order to cure your boredom, you decided to take a trip down to the Chaldea cafeteria. You were on your way there when you came across one of your Servants sitting in the hallway, leaning their back against a wall whilst muttering under their breath. Once you got closer, you could immediately tell it was Castor; one half of the Dioscuri.</p><p>That was a sight that was fairly rare, considering the twins were practically joined at the hip, refusing to be separated if they didn’t have to be. Once you were within speaking range, you called out to Castor in order to garner the Saber’s attention. He looked up at you with dull eyes and a deep frown on his face.</p><p>“Hey, Castor. It’s rare to not see you with Pollux. Where is she?” With a grunt, the young man pointed to a door right across from the two of you, which you instantly recognized as a training room.</p><p>“Pollux wanted to have a boxing match with Martha, Bradamante, and Quetzalcoatl… Alone.” His voice held traces of distress, making it fairly obvious that he was sulking and already missed his sister enough to wait outside for her to be done with her match.</p><p>A small sigh left your lips as you examined the pitiful state he was in. Quite frankly, it had surprised you that Pollux hadn’t sought free time away from her brother much sooner... Their bond was admirable, but you imagined it could become very tiresome very quickly for either one of them — mainly Pollux, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re lonely, why don’t you come back to my room and we can hang out until Pollux is finished? I assure you it’s much better than sitting on the cold, hard ground.” Your Servant appeared to be a bit taken aback by your offer, but at least he hadn’t turned you down immediately; like a knee-jerk reaction.</p><p><em>”Tch,</em> what would a human know of true loneliness?” You managed to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at his histrionic attitude while holding your hand out for him to take, which he did, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>“All I know is being lonely sucks, so there’s nothing wrong with seeking companionship.” Part of you kind of forgot to let go of his hand as the two of you walked back to your room, yet the other part just wanted to see if he would let go first.</p><p>He did not.</p><p>“I can get you something to drink if you want?” Once you were past the threshold of your bedroom door, Castor took a seat on the edge of your bed, arms crossed as he nodded wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the mini-fridge situated at the corner of your room, you retrieved two cans of coffee and tossed Castor one. He caught it effortless, popped the can open, and took a long drink from it. You sat next to him, taking small sips from your can while watching your Servant in your peripherals. He was still pouting, but at least he wasn’t sitting on the floor…</p><p>“You must really miss Pollux, huh? I didn’t think it was that bad...” Castor made a sound in the back of his throat as he finished his coffee and tossed the empty can onto your floor; <em>rude,</em> but you would deal with that later.</p><p>“She is my dear sister, we are practically inseparable. It should be fairly obvious that I would much rather spend my time with her than anyone else.” He was being dramatic again, and it was only the slightest bit irksome for what you had planned for the both of you.</p><p>“I get that, but… Don’t you think some time apart will do both of you some good? You’re your own person, as is Pollux. You need some time alone, wouldn’t you agree?” Castor huffed, crossing his arms again.</p><p>“I see no merit in being separated from my sister. Besides, what would I do alone that Pollux and I can’t do together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I just show you instead?” Before he could respond, you crawled over to Castor and straddled him, making room for yourself by moving the white cloth pooled in his lap out of your way.</p><p>A small smirk tugged at his lips as the Saber searched your face, trying to figure out if you were just messing with him. You were blushing slightly, so he assumed you were only moderately embarrassed by your own forwardness. Despite this, he made no moves to remove you from his lap.</p><p>“I agree, I wouldn’t feel the least bit comfortable doing this around my sister. However…” His fingers digging into your ass is what you <em>weren’t</em> expecting, nor were you fully prepared when you felt his hardening cock poking the inside of your thigh.</p><p><em>“Little human, are you prepared to take me?”</em> And just like that, you were rendered a blushing, rambling mess as he forcibly ground you down against the growing tent in his pants.</p><p>That cat-like grin on the young man’s face grew when you couldn’t even respond to his inquiry with words, but mere whimpers and choppy versions of what he assumed to be his name. It was astonishing how quickly your confidence deteriorated due to just a few touches. How long had you been planning this?</p><p> </p><p>“Were you perhaps awaiting the anomalous situation of my sister and I’s separation… So you could have me to yourself?” His fingers, now trailing up your backside, underneath your skirt and toying with the hem of your panties was getting you a lot more excited than it should have.</p><p>
  <em>So eager.</em>
</p><p>“C-Castor, I-”</p><p>“Answer me.” Despite his command, Castor wasn’t patient enough to wait for your answer as he slowly pulled your panties to the side, exposing your wet pussy to his intrusive digits.</p><p>Another blissful sigh of his name left your mouth as he pushed his fingers all the way inside of you until his knuckles were brushing against your clit. Your hands, shaky and slightly clammy, reached out for his shoulders in order to brace yourself against his zealous finger-fucking as your slick dripped down his hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>”Mmm,</em> y-yes, I wanted you, ah..! T-to myself, Castor…” Your exclamation elicited a chuckle from the young man, seemingly pleased with your answer as he began scissoring his fingers deep inside your warmth.</p><p>“Heh, what a greedy little human you are… But very well. Consider me all to yourself and undress for me.” The last of his words were whispered into your ear, sending a thrill of anticipation throughout your body whilst you scrambled to remove your skirt and damp panties.</p><p>Although you were all but lost in the haziness of arousal, you felt yourself falling even deeper into the feeling as you watched Castor sucking his fingers into his mouth, effectively cleaning your juices from them. Once your bottoms were off and tossed haphazardly to the floor, your Saber reached out for you again, urging you back into his lap.</p><p>He was also naked from the waist down, proudly displaying a hard cock which seemed to be begging, urging for your attention as the peach-colored tip twitched and leaked with small beads of pre-cum. You weren’t confident that you could fit all of him inside...</p><p>“Come, don’t be intimidated when we’ve come this far… Wrap your arms around my neck and try your best to keep up.”</p><p> </p><p>You were glad he had taken the time earlier to prepare you because he was <em>big,</em> and it was nothing short of jarring as he helped you work your way down his length, stretching and molding you to his shape. With your arms secured around his neck, you buried your face into his chest as his hips started moving.</p><p>Castor wasn’t too vocal, but you were very appreciative of his breathy grunts and low growls mingled in with noticeable syllables of your name. You wanted more of him, even if you couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“Ca-Castor, please, <em>faahh…</em> F-faster!” Your pretty voice was muffled, but he could at the very least make out your lovely little pleas and moans. How could he say no?</p><p>“I knew it. You... <em>Are</em> greedy..!” The Saber sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth as he felt your tight walls becoming even tighter, threatening to eat his entire length as soon as he bottomed out.</p><p>An unexpected orgasm was ripped from you, drawing a noise of surprise from Castor as your body froze up, strained whimpers pouring from your mouth. He held you steady throughout the entire thing, only having paused due to the initial shock. Once he realized what had happened, he resumed fucking you in order to chase his own release.</p><p> </p><p>You were more than happy to lend your body to him solely for his pleasure. Completely satisfied and delirious due to overstimulation, you could feel your strength fading from your sore body. Before your eyes could slip shut, the man beneath you slapped your ass harshly, bringing you back to your senses.</p><p>“I don’t want you passing out on me just yet. I want you to remember the feeling of my body flooding yours, <em>my</em> human..” Unintelligible noises were all you could manage at that point, but Castor didn’t mind.</p><p>All he cared about was the fact that your eyes were indeed wide open as his cum poured into you, spreading his warmth deep inside your body. He held you down on his dick as it throbbed, oozing more of his seed into you, his little human fucktoy. Exhausted and seeking respite, you pressed all of your weight down onto him, but he didn’t seem to mind at all.</p><p>“You’re exhausted after just one round? Pollux informed me beforehand that she would be with those other Servants for almost the entire day. Therefore, you will keep me company until then. Don’t keep me waiting, Master!”</p><p>“O-of course, Castor…”</p><p> </p><p>God, would you even be able to last another round with such a haughty Saber..?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr: hime-bee</p><p>My Twitter: himebeee</p><p>Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!<br/>♡(●´ω｀●)</p><p>Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB</p><p>Series this work belongs to:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>